


fussy cat

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [54]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: kuroo is sick, and kenma is Done.





	fussy cat

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15831921#cmt15831921)

When Kenma received the very alarming text consisting of four frowny faces, too much weird punctuation, and a desperate and misspelled  _ hel pp me im dyign _ , he didn’t know what he expected but it was not this.

“Come on, Kuro,” he says, pulling at the back of Kuroo’s hoodie. The other boy is sprawled across the couch, shivering slightly despite the many layers he has on. He’s already migrated from the bathroom where he was dry heaving earlier. He still looks about ten seconds away from keeling over, but at least he isn’t hunched over a toilet anymore.

“Kuro,” Kenma says again, but Kuroo’s only response is to curl tighter into the couch. Kenma doesn’t really know how he’s managing to breathe. He tugs on Kuroo’s hoodie, harder this time. “Kuro, you should sleep in your bed.”

“Nnnrrrghh,” Kuroo tells him. He cracks open a bleary eye. “I can’t feel my nose.”

“That sucks,” Kenma says. He pats his friend on the shoulder. “Stay here, then. I’m going to get you some food.”

He receives another groan that breaks into rough coughing. Kenma should probably put on a medical mask. His immune system has always been weaker than Kuroo’s, yet on the rare occasions where the older boy gets hit with the bug going on around, he gets hit  _ hard _ . Unfortunately, his parents are out of town, which only left Kenma struggling to take care of a six foot something, feverish teenage boy, who for some reason cannot stay still.

Kuroo is annoying when he’s not sick, but he’s even more annoying when he is sick. Kenma sighs, and carries hot soup back to the living room.

Only, the couch is empty. There’s no sign that Kuroo was ever there except one of the cushions have landed on the floor. Kenma stares down at it in dismay.

“Kuro,” he calls. He turns towards the stairs, taking his time so the soup doesn’t spill. He checks the bathroom on his way. It’s empty. He comes across Kuroo’s abandoned hoodie in the middle of the hallway. A little concerned, Kenma nudges his way into Kuroo’s room.

He finds Kuroo burrowed under his covers, only the top of his messy hair sticking up. He can hear the harsh breathing from an open-mouth under it. Kenma makes a face. 

“Hey,” he says, setting down the bowl. “Got you some soup.”

“I feel like I’m dying,” Kuroo says.

“Eat some soup before you die.”

Kuroo groans pitifully. He pokes his face out of the covers and squints at Kenma. “You know, you’re supposed to be nice to sick people.”

“I’m being plenty nice,” Kenma says. “I made you soup.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

Kenma rolls his eyes. He sits on the edge of Kuroo’s bed and hands him the bowl. “I’m not leaving until you finish that.”

“I’m going to get you sick.”

“I don’t care. You’re going to wander off again if I leave.”

Kuroo sighs. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” Kenma says. He scoots backwards onto the bed and settles into his seat, nudging Kuroo’s legs out of the way.

Kuroo shuffles over to make room for him. He presses his knees against Kenma’s back, and Kenma leans back against it. They stay like that, the quietness of Kuroo’s room slowly filling with Kuroo’s occasional coughs and the music from Kenma’s game.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss these kids so much,,
> 
> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
